High School Mayhem
by singing in the jukebox
Summary: It's the end of Pinkerton Primary, everyone is off to high school. The wait is over and INK is finally back together at Pinkerton High. But things have changed. Newton's gotten new glasses, Trixie has makeup, Vin's been reunited with his parents from the CIA and Zero's gotten darker. The question on everyone's mind, what happened to Zero and why do Vin's parents want her gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another one! Just thought I would post this one while I work on the sequel to INK vs SOK. Oh yeah disclaimer: I don't own INK Invisible Network of Kids only the characters that have originated in my mind. Yeah no one can use those. Anyway moving on to the more interesting stuff, read and I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks :)**

High School Mayhem

ZERO

The celebrations have begun and everyone is happy. I'm not, but apparently I don't count as "everyone." It's our graduation from Pinkerton Primary. We're off to high school soon. Someone's parents walk past me smiling happily. I walk over to a bench and sit down. Newton is talk rapidly to his dad and his dad is answering back with enthusiasm. Newton looks like he's had way too much sugar, he probably has. Trixie is calmly chatting to her parents about her achievements and high school. Both Newton and Trixie got selected to go to the same school. It's one of those really smart schools, which suits them perfectly. Then there's Vin. About a month ago his parents turned up. He was right they were working for the CIA. He's been out of school for weeks catching up with them. They look like him, a lot. He has his father's eyes and charm, but has his mother's blonde perfect hair. _Not that I've noticed._ Anyway they're talking to Mr. Soper. Vin doesn't appear that pleased, but shrugs it off. Finally there's me.

_Poor weirdo. _Of course my dad didn't turn up. That would require effort and to see me. No he decided to be busy today. _Figures._ I watch everyone else and in the pit of my stomach something putrid clenches me. Sadness, no never, then again as long as it's not fear I don't care, sort of. I bring my knees up and hug them. No one here will care. _I spoke to soon._ Vin, Trixie and Newton have left their parents to talk to each other and have sat down beside me. Trixie rests a hand on my knee. I bring them down, but don't make eye contact. She's about to say something when I hear a car pulling up in front of the school. My head snaps up. I don't know what to feel, confusion on so many scales, fear, happiness that he actually came, or anger? All off them over come me, however they evaporate when someone else's older sister steps out. I slouch and shake my head.

"How could I have been so stupid? He's never coming." I grumble under my breath.

The others exchange glances. I catch Vin looking back at his parents. I sigh I know what they want.

"Go. I know you want to go back to your parents, all of you. It's not about me this is for you guys. Go and enjoy it, trust me." I say

"But Zero, we can't just leave you here?" Vin says

"Don't worry I'll go hang out with Mr. Soper. Either that or I can go and torment Macbeth. Yeah that sounds fun; I still have half a can of itchy spray." I say standing

I force a fake smile onto my lips. The others nod and run off. Mr. Soper asks everyone to come into the hall for a speech and certificates. I follow everyone inside and sit next to Vin and his parents. Mr. Soper gives the usual speech, which for once I listen to. Then he calls out names. Each time a kid comes up on stage, their parents go berserk. _Great this is going to be embarrassing._ He's going in alphabetical order, so I'm last thanks to the Z of Zero. Thankfully Vin would have gone after me. Newton goes up and I cheer. Mr. Soper is saying something about each student.

"Newton is the smartest kid here. On many occasions I've been proved wrong by him. He poses very intriguing and interesting questions. Newton always has an invention to show no matter how bizarre."

A couple more and then it's Trixie. Her extended family cheers along with me.

"Trixie is the chess master of Pinkerton and has a lot of authority. She's dedicated and smart. Trixie loves a good challenge and I can't wait to play another round of chess with you even though I haven't won a single one yet."

I glance around nervously, still no sign. Van is called and she gets the biggest cheer apart from Trixie. Then Vin. His parents stand like the others with me and yell our lungs out. He goes pink on stage, but his eyes were on me when that happened.

"Vin has the best looks and heart. He's always ready to help anyone in trouble. He's admired for not only his charm, but his friendliness. He's been through a lot but now everything has come together. He's coped extremely well and brightens everyone's day."

I can't help but smile through all of that. It's absolutely true. He beams down at everyone. We make eye contact and I give him a wink of encouragement. Instantly he goes back to being red in the cheeks. I sigh. _My turn._

"Zero."

My name is called and everything is silent except for a few claps. I hang my head. He's never coming. Tears threaten to fall. Everyone's looking at me like I'm a specimen under some microscope. I glance down the line of kids. Van snickers, but Newton, Trixie and Vin all show sympathy for me, they even look hurt. I look into Mr. Soper's eyes.

"He's not coming." I say only loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm so sorry Zero…"

He hands me my certificate. I'm on the very edge of tears. _Why do I care? I never have before?_

"Zero has been through a lot. I don't even know the full story. She's a fighter and a survivor. She may not want to admit it, but she is a very loyal person that sticks to her beliefs. She's the guardian angle of Pinkerton. Zero protects, that's who Zero is."

I smile to my self. _Guardian angle?_ I glance around the crowd. Their faces either show distaste or sympathy. Then I see him. At the back in the shadows, I'll know that leather, trench coat anywhere. Mr. Soper is about to say something else, but the man begins to leave. _Oh no you don't._

"Dad!" I scream and literally jump off the stage. He breaks into a run and so do I. _Am I really that repulsive?_

"Dad, please!" I scream as he zooms across the courtyard.

I can feel eyes on my back as everyone watches me bolt from the hall.

"STOP, for once in your life stop and listen! Dad!" I scream

It's no good, he's too fast. He jumps into a car. I continue to run. The window rolls down, just a bit so he can yell at me loud enough for everyone to here as he pulls away.

"Damn it Zero! You ruined everything!"

I stop dead in my tracks tears streaming down my face. _I thought…I thought wrong._ The car screeches away. I cry out to him one last time. I want to go after him, but Mr. Soper's hand rests on my shoulder. He pulls me close to him and makes soothing sounds. I wipe away the tears, which show weakness. He tells the parents and kids to go back inside. I hear the bustle of people but also running feet. It's my friends, but right now I don't want anyone to see me like this. I shake my head and Mr. Soper holds up a hand. I hear my friends stop running but I can't see as my face is turned into Mr. Soper's stomach. We begin to walk away. Once inside his office I break down. He sits me down in a chair as I continue to cry. After what feels like forever I calm down enough to tell Mr. Soper he should go back to the others.

"It's okay Zero I'm sure everything is under control."

"I've ruined everyone's graduation. I'm so selfish." I start to cry again.

"No Zero, they'll understand."

"Can I stay here for a bit longer?"

"Of course." Mr. Soper says

"Please go back Mr. Soper, I will feel even guiltier otherwise." I cry

"Okay I'll come back in a bit to check on you. Do you want to see your friends?"

"Yes please, but only if they ask to see me."

"Got it." With that he leaves.

Seconds later Vin rushes in followed by Trixie and Newton. I'm still crying, with my knees up to my chest and my head resting on them. They hug me and I break down yet again. _So much for being tough and not crying._ They hold me tighter until I calm down enough for them to talk to me.

"Zero, we're so, so sorry." Newton says

"It's not your fault, I just thought…"

"We understand. Do you need anything?" Trixie asks

"No thanks. I'm sorry. I've spoilt everything! He's right."

"No! No Zero." Vin says placing a hand on my back "When we came back inside the adults came up to us and asked us if you were alright. They were worried, some even felt guilty. We told them to keep enjoying the day and they nodded. They understand, Zero. It's not your fault"

"Thank you. I thought that we were alright. He rang me and…I don't understand. Am I really that horrible to be around? Why does he hate me?" I break into tears again.

Vin hugs me and tries to sooth me. I grab hold of his shirt. He doesn't seem to care. I pull away and stand up slowly. I walk to the door and open it. The light blinds my stinging eyes for a moment before I go out into the cool afternoon breeze.

**And there you have it the first chapter. I will post the next in a week or so depending on school. So see you then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I'm back. School has had be driving me into the ground with projects, but they have just finished so I'm free. Ok next chapter. Yay! Thanks to all the people that have reviewed my story. Thanks so so so so soooooooo much. I really appreciate it! Please keep reading I promsie that this is going some where. Tell me what you think. Thanks guys. Oh and I don't own anything related to INK only my own creations and they're staying mine (oh and the plot too.) alright that's enough of that. Onwards!**

ZERO

After washing my face I hang out with my friends especially Vin's parents who sort of felt responsible. Given that Vin for most of his life never had any parents to come to these things, they knew that they should be helping me as well. I thank them for their support. All too soon the end of the day comes. Kids drift out crying that they're leaving Pinkerton Primary. However before we all leave Mr. Soper gathers everyone for an announcement.

"Everyone, I know that most of you have already enrolled in other schools, but I have been working on a Pinkerton High School for sometime now. If you want it should be open by the end of second term. There may be some new students that enrol, but if you want you are all more than welcome to come. I will be teaching there along with Miss Macbeth and a few new teachers. Someone else is taking over Pinkerton Primary. Please spread the word and hopefully sometime in the very near future we will all see each other again. Thank you for being great students and my friends. Have a good break!"

We clap and most of us cry, but not me my tears are all dry. Well that's that I suppose. Trixie and Newton hug us to death before they leave.

"Are you going to go to the new Pinkerton?" I ask

"Maybe, probably." Trixie says

"I'll do whatever Trixie does, but I want to. It won't be the same with out you two." Newton whines

"Nor you Newt and Trix." Vin sighs

"We're still INK, right?" Newton asks

"Of course there's no way we're splitting up, got it?" I say firmly

"Got it!" He smiles then goes back to crying

It takes a while to say goodbye, but once their gone I look back at Vin's parents who are waiting patiently by the car. I sigh pick up my bag and turn to Vin.

"Where are you going to go?" He asks

"Not home, no way but I can't stay here, not with new teachers. Honestly Vin, I don't know what I'm going to do. The orphanage sounds nice, I could give that a go."

"Zero! There is no way you are going there. Come home with us. My parents will be more than happy, I'm sure."

"Vin I can't, it's your time with them. You haven't seen them for how long? I'm not going to spoil anything else." I say

"But Zero-"

"No Vin, but maybe half way through the holidays can I come over?"

"Okay…please?"

"Goodbye Vin. Hey we're going to the same High School right?" I ask

"Actually I was going to tell you today, but what with everything that happened. I'm going to go to the school where my parents went to."

"Oh…"

"Hector, Kathy and Jason are all going there so I'll be with people I know."

"Great, well have fun there…"

"Zero, I'm s-"

"Don't bother Vin. I understand. I'll still see you around right? Like after school and stuff?" I ask

"Of course, and in the holidays."

"Right,"

"Zero I want to tell you something, so you're not all alone. Here I go I-"

"Sorry Vin that's my bus I'm going to miss it. I have to go. See you soon. Bye…and thank you." I say and squeeze his hand

I run off leaving behind the only person that I didn't want to leave behind.

VIN

I fall back onto the couch and put in a movie. My parents are making popcorn as a celebration. A pang of something, probably guilt, pinches my stomach. I should have forced Zero to come. Now she's at the orphanage. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I answer it once I see the number.

"Zero what's up?" I ask cheerfully

"Can I come in?"

"What?" I ask a little too loud

"Say no if you want."

"Of course you can. Hang on."

I run to the door and open it. A figure walks up to the house and steps into the light on the front porch. A smile, more of a glum one greets me. I feel a blush, _stupid thing_, coming to my cheeks.

"Didn't like the orphanage?" I ask

"No, I couldn't find the damn thing, not that I was trying to anyway."

"Well then come on in." I say letting her pass, but she stops as soon as she's in

"What?" I ask

"This is your time with your parents. I shouldn't be here."

"Stop being stupid and keep moving. The movie's about to start and I don't want to miss the beginning." I say pushing her down the hall

Zero spins on her heels and glares at me for doing that. I laugh and she rolls her eyes, as only Zero can. I speak to my parents about it first but they agree instantly that she can stay for the holidays. We sit down on the couch. Zero is next to me and my parents are in an armchair each. This feels so right, until the movie ends and I catch my parents staring at Zero in a very odd way. Not disapprovingly, but just odd. I brush it aside, they don't know her and at first she is a bit strange. They will get used to it and thankfully they did. All too soon the end of the holidays comes. On the last day Zero has to leave. I don't want her to, but there's nothing I can do about it. We agree to meet each other at New Pinkerton half way through the year. I ask if she wants to stay with us for the next holidays, but she declines, saying we've done too much for her already. I watch as she gracefully walks away, her white hair catching in the breeze and lifting her skirt a bit. It's a lovely sight, which only lasts until she's gone. _Soon, very soon I promise we will all be back together. God that's cheesy… but nice._

**Sorry for the shortness and the cheesy ending to this chapter. I can't help but write cheesy things when it comes to Vin. He's just too sweet! Will hopefully update soon. Review please don't leave me hanging. Thanks again (I say that a lot...) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry I haven't updated. Here is the next chapter and number 4 should be coming next Tuesday or so (will try for Monday). Hope you like. Oh and how could I forget? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story which isn't many, but hopefully that will change (crossing fingers) This is going somewhere. a bomb shell is coming up soon. So stay tuned! **

VIN

My new school is alright and for the first week I find myself hanging around with Hector and Kathy. Later though I sit next to Heath, he's cool and has a way with words and hair gel. Much like me actually. Heath's two other friends, Jacob and Emily also seem okay, except Emily has this annoying habit of breaking into song. Most of which I know, but some sound ridicules, I'm sure she makes them up. They're nice and we're definitely friends, but their not INK. High school is scary; everyone is so much taller than me. We've gone from the top straight back to the bottom. As the year drifts on by I grow, thank god. My shoulders become squarer and I manage to build up only some muscle. I unfortunately grew out of my red t-shirt, so instead I have a new orange one, along with denim jeans again but this time with a black belt. Hair is still the same if not a bit more spiked than usual. I haven't changed that much, but now it's the end of the first semester and I'm starting to think about how much the others have changed. On the last day I say goodbye to Heath, Emily and Jacob, but we're going to see each other in the holidays and keep in touch on weekends. It's sad however at the same time I'm relieved that I'll be back with my old friends in three weeks.

AT NEW PINKERTON

I stand outside the gates clutching my bags. Two hands rest on each of my shoulders. People, some I know others are strangers, file in. My parents kiss me, say goodbye and reluctantly leave. They have to go back to the CIA for a while they don't know for how long. Going back to Pinkerton High School which turns out to also be a boarding school works well. At least I know that I actually have parents now. I walk into a yard. Before I can even take in my surroundings a body flings itself onto me. It's a boy; still shorter than me with freckles and short nicely cut red hair. Instead of his usual brown jumper he wears a navy blue shirt, but still the same pants. His glasses have changed as well; they're squarer and are also a dark blue. Newton's smile reaches to his ears. He steps aside to let Trixie hug me too. She has changed too, her brown hair is tired back in a pony tail. Now she wears a red dress and white flat shoes with a matching white belt and both coloured bracelets on one hand. I break away and smile back and that's when I see the slightly red lipstick and eye shadow on her face.

"I like the new look Trix, very colour coordinated. Cool glasses Newton when did you get them?"

"Oh, end of last term. It's so great to see you guys again! INK is back together. Do you know what's better?"

"What?" Trixie asks

"I'm taller than you!" He says looking at Trixie with glee

She laughs and they stand back to back. I laugh and pat Newton on the head; he's still far shorter than Trixie. Now she's only millimetres under me. I glance around for the final member of INK and find her strolling into the yard. My mouth drops.

She's stunning; no other words can describe it, maybe not to others but definitely to me. Her hair has grown down past her shoulders. Her black shorts and leather knee high, lace up; high heeled boots go so well with her white, baggy tank top with a skull on it that has a black leather jacket over it. Her ears are pierced with dark blue studs. Her face and body has changed as well. I can just see her headphones poking out from under a black leather cap. Her curves are really noticeable and her black eyeliner has been added onto by dark blue eye shadow and what I think is lip gloss, but then again I'm not a girl how would I know. She has an aura of cool about her and I'm not the only one that notices.

I watch as a group of boys waves at her as she walks by. I expect her to ignore them, but now she simple tilts her head in recognition, doesn't smile, but does acknowledge them. A feeling surges through me which I don't understand but choose to ignore. Newton waves her over and we all hug again, but as we do I feel Zero tense up and wince. I pull away instantly.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?"

"No I'm fine. It's great to see you guys again. Have you seen Mr. Soper yet?"

We haven't, but that's not the point. I'm not convinced she's okay, but it's Zero it's like getting a plank of wood to talk. It can't because it's impossible, same with Zero. The bell rings and I go to my first class. Which regrettably is science, I hate science. Thankfully we're all in the same classes which consist of science, English, maths, music, design, drama and art. In science I try to see who is here from Pinkerton Primary. Hector, Burt and Bertha are the ones in my class. Van didn't come back which is a good thing I suppose. I saw a few others in the hallway in the morning as I went to my locker. Newton has estimated that at least half of Pinkerton is here.

It's obvious who is ruling the school by lunch time. Burt, Hector and Bertha joined by a group of new faces, plunder around picking target after target. I turn my face away as Burt picks up a new kid and is about to stuff him in the rubbish bin. There's a sudden thud and gasps. I look back and find Burt sprawled on the ground with Zero standing over him. He growls and gets to his feet.

"Look whose back. It's the vampire face weirdo. Sorry Zero but you don't scare me anymore." Burt snarls

He launches himself at her. Zero doesn't even budge. She simply side steps Burt and as he flies past her, she kicks him in the back.

"Come back here!" Burt bellows as Zero walks away.

"Do you like being thrown on your face? I would have said you'd have a headache by now, but you don't have anything in your head."

Zero leans on the side of the bench next to me, watching as Burt storms off. The bell goes and we head off for our next class, drama. You know I wouldn't mind doing Romeo and Juliet again…as long as Zero's Juliet.

**I know, I know, I know. It's short. I'm really sorry for this. The next one will come very soon to make up for this ridiculously short one. Please review that's all I can do the rest is up to you! Will see you soon :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALright now we're getting into the interesting part! Hope you like it!**

TRIXIE

I hate drama. In my opinion it's a waist of my time. Although it's not as bad as music, that's my worst nightmare, literally. I suppose it's alright. I want to do well in all my subjects, so I'll have to improve in drama. I sit in the seating bank next to Newton and Vin. Zero's group is up performing. We had to improvise a scene that is given to us by the teacher. I can't help but lock my eyes onto Zero as her facial expressions and body change to react with this new world around her. Afterwards we clap and she sits down beside us. It's obvious who's good at drama and who isn't in this class. I'm defiantly not at the top.

Our first week zooms by in a constant frantic state. By the end of the week I'm exhausted. Macbeth who is still teaching maths has given us the most homework. My new desk in my room has stacks of papers piled up on top of it and I dash around trying to order them all before my parents arrive. Everyone's parents have been invited to a get together this afternoon in the school's hall. I walk downstairs and find to my surprise that my parents are waiting off to one side talking to a very excited couple about their new album. The bored kid standing next to the couple is a guy I recognise to be new. He rolls his eyes at me, saying how bored he is and wishes for his parents to hurry up. I nod, with the same expression back at him. The boy's parents leave straight after they see me. The boy looks over his shoulder and mouths _thank you_.

I walk my parents over to Newton's dad. Newton and I leave our parents to talk and go find Zero, stalking around in the shadows, as usual. Vin and his parents walk up to us.

"Mum, Dad these are my friends." Vin beams. Then to us, "I wanted to properly introduce all of you. This is Trixie and Newton. They're both the smartest students in Pinkerton. You've already met Zero."

"Hello, you can just call me June and this is my husband, Robert." Vin's mum says

I catch my parents moving towards the stage at the back of the hall. _Oh, no you don't. _I excuse myself and run to stop them from performing, before it's too late.

VIN

I can't help but laugh at the frantic face Trixie makes before she sprints off towards her parents. Shortly after, Newton has to leave. His dad is about to break a trophy. My mother steps closer to Zero now that she's the only one of my friends that's still here.

"What a very unusual name you have. Is it short for anything?"

"No, it's just Zero."

My dad then joins in, "We felt guilty about not telling your parents in the holidays where you were. We didn't even call them. June and I were wondering if we could meet them some time or possibly call them."

This is dangerous lands that my parents are treading on. I don't even talk about Zero's parents with her and I'm her best friend. I cross my fingers behind my back, praying this won't turn into a bloodbath.

"Maybe, another time." Zero says flatly

"It's just" My mum says staring at Zero, "I thought I knew you from somewhere. Would I know you parents? Vin has told you about our job, we get to see many people in our line of work, perhaps I may know your parents from that?"

"No."

It was only one word and it closed off the entire conversation. My parents exchange a look and drag me away into a corner.

"Son," My dad says firmly, "Your mother and I don't think it's best if you hang out with that girl anymore."

"What why?" I yell

"Something about her doesn't sit right with me." Mum says eyeing Zero across the room. "When I get a hunch it's usually always right. Please dear do as we say. I know she's your friend, but be careful and keep well away from her."

"Vin this is very important. We would never ask you to do anything like this unless we really believed it was for your own safety. Do as your mother said and stay away. Now we have to leave, we have a big case to work on, but we'll come back soon." Dad says patting me on the shoulder

The look on their faces is creased with concern. I don't want to disobey my parents and make them mad, especially since I've just got them back. However as I gaze over my mother's shoulder and stare at Zero, I dread the thought of leaving her. I sigh; I'll still talk to her, but not as much. Hopefully she won't realise. My gaze is drawn back to my parents. I watch them leave waving frantically as they go. I want nothing more than for them to stay here with me forever, but their work is extremely important so I have to force myself to understand and live with it even if I hate it. My brow creases with confusion. Why were my parents acting like that? They were fine when Zero came to stay in the holiday. Sure I caught them a few times giving her strange looks, but they were never mean. Why have they suddenly changed? Then again taking another look at Zero, the way she stalks around in the shadows is a bit unnerving.

It's just then however that a guy called Kieran saunters up to Zero. She doesn't make any means of moving away, thankfully though she doesn't pay him any attention either. He starts to talk to her. Kieran's a cool guy, very down to earth. He's in our classes and is working with Zero in drama having been paired up with her. At first I assumed that they were talking about their piece, but when Kieran shoots Zero a charming smile and begins to speak to her in a way that suggests he considers her more than just a drama partner, my skin flushes with an intense heat. Forgetting what my cryptic parents just said I march up to them. Kieran sees me coming and smiles a very toothy grin at me. I can't help but notice how white and perfectly straight they are. _Well so are mine. That sounded so childish._

"Hey Zero, um what are you doing?" _Oh great start you moron._

"Nothing. Did your parents just leave?"

"Uh yeah, yeah they did. Oh hey Kieran, sorry were you speaking to Zero?" I practically growl.

"Yes I was actually," _Damn, I thought he would back off_, "I was telling her about how great an actress she is," He then turns to Zero, "I'm serious you should really go to an audition. They would love you, I know I would,"

_Oh that does it!_ I lightly shove Kieran and step up beside him. Zero raises an eyebrow and glances from me to him and back again before shaking her head and heaving a sigh.

"Um listen, I'm going to get out of here. This isn't really my scene, so see you later,"

"Okay," Both Kieran and I say in an accidental unison.

I watch as she walks off then I snap around to face Kieran. We glare at each other. I don't want to break away first. It's a challenge, even if it is stupid. Mr. Soper walks past and gives us a welcoming nod, forcing us to break our stare. I shoot him one last glare and walk off to Newton, who's just said goodbye to his Dad. All the parents have left now. Mr. Soper calls us together in a group. I glance around for Zero and spot her slipping out the door heading towards her room. I sigh and turn back to Mr. Soper. Before he can even open his mouth a shriek causes us to cry out in shock. Van and her friends scream and everyone is petrified. Mr. Soper snaps his head around frantically. The look on his face is pure panic and…fear. It's then that I realise what's going on. It's a lock down, a real one.

**Okay you guys know the drill review please! Otherwise I don't know whether or not to continue this story... I will update again on the weekend. I posted this one because I've had time and it's Easter! I'll see you guys soon then. **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a short one I know, but I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow to make up for it**

ZERO

I slip out of the hall. There's no reason for me to stay. It's not like my Dad is going to come. Then again I did think the same about our graduation. _Yeah and look how that turned out._ I sigh and stalk the deserted hallways, lined with closed doors to classrooms. I run my hand absently over the wall's smooth and filthy surface. I almost punch a hole in the wall when the alarm goes off. I look around bewildered. _What the hell is going on?_ _Is this a drill or is it someone student playing a prank?_ I shake my head slowly. I have a dreadful idea that this is real.

"I have to get back to the others," I mutter.

I sprint down the hallway, only to pull up short half way. Heavy footsteps thunder down the hallway around the corner. My breath quickens and my heart is going explode. I can hear the advancing person panting and grumbling. That's not Mr. Soper. It's the intruder. Holding my breath subconsciously, I take off in the opposite direction. I have to get out of here.

NEWTON

Mr. Soper is currently calling the role. So far so good. That is until he reaches Zero's name. I snap my head around searching for her. _Where is she?_ I activate my communication device and radio Trixie and Vin.

"Hey guys where's Zero?"

"She slipped out of the hall. I though she was going to her room," Vin replies, concern saturating his words.

"We need to find her. This is serious," Trixie says.

"Do you think it's Macbeth?" Vin asks.

"No," I say cutting Trixie off, "Look, Macbeth seems just as scared and uncertain as the rest of us. Either she deserves an Oscar for best actress or she's sincere,"

"So Zero could be any where! What if the intruder finds her?" Vin shrieks.

"We need to get up to HQ. We can look at the security cameras and try to locate her," Trixie says.

"Okay I'll find a way to distract everyone," I say.

"No don't Newton," Trixie says firmly, "if you let off a smoke bomb or something it will only freak everyone out. They're already terrified as it is,"

"I bet Zero's not," Vin mutters.

"Not helpful Vin," Trixie says sarcastically, then to me, "we need to simply slip past everyone else and get to the door,"

"I have an idea," I say. I walk over to Mr. Soper and whisper in his ear, "Sir, maybe we should move outside and call the police. The doors are right there,"

"Yes Newton that's a good idea. Everyone is too scared to stay in here. Alright listen up kids we're going to line up and walk outside. Be as quiet as possible. Let's go,"

I fall into line beside Vin with Trixie behind us. As the other students proceed outside we stay behind and tiptoe through the door. We race up to HQ as stealthy as we can. My heart is beating so fast I might have a heart attack. I'm so scared, but I don't want the others to notice. Unfortunately they do, but they're just as terrified as me. We collapse into the safety of HQ. I dash to the computer and locate the other students. They're lined up at the gates. _Perfect._ I smile to myself as I activate three projects of us. I installed it on our second day here at Pinkerton High in a fake security camera that's actually a projector. With that sorted I focus on searching for Zero.

Our new HQ is different from the one we had at Pinkerton Primary. Vin, being a natural sticky beak found the schools storage room on the first day. The teachers still use this room, but what they don't use or even know about is that part of the wall at the back had been cemented over. Vin though found a small hole, big enough for all of us to crawl through. Beyond the storage room was a collection of old drama props and one very creepy manikin. I screamed when I saw it. We hauled bean bags into the room and put posters up of all the things we like. It looks really strange. There's charts and colour coordinated things from Trixie, spy posters and a lot of James Bond thanks to Vin, Zero's zombie film posters sort of scare me a little, when we're in here at night and then I've put famous scientists on the walls too. I think it looks great.

Trixie shoves me off to take control. Usually I would be a bit annoyed but in this case I don't even blink. Images pop up all over the desk top. There are the dorms for the borders, the cafeteria, the library and all three floors of hallways. Vin suddenly lets out a cry and so do I but that's just because he startled me. They stare at me for a moment and I can't help but blush. Vin points dramatically at one of the images. Then I see it too. A figure lumbering down a hallway that adjoins to the girl's dorms. A terrible thought crosses my mind.

"Trixie pull up the footage of the hallway that has the girl's dorms on it," I yell.

She does and we all suck in our breath. Zero is standing in the middle of the hallway and by the looks of it she knows that the intruder is only meters away from her. Barely a second passes before we all spring to our feet and fly out the room. We have to get to Zero, now.

**Hope you all liked it. Please send me some feed back. I'm not really feeling loved right now. I'll see you all soon, adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yah action time! I don't really have anything else to say here except hope you all like it.**

ZERO

I don't waste a second. As soon as I hear those footfalls I'm off. There has to be somewhere I can hide. I can't just attack this person I need to size them up, figure out where there weakness is. I need surprise on my side. I whip lash my head from side to side. Hiding in a dorm room is not the smartest thing to do. They'll no doubt kick each door in and all the windows are bared. I quietly groan in frustration, running my hand through my hair. Then I see it. An air duct runs along the ceiling that has a hole in it for me to climb into. I pull out my grappling hook, _best thing Newton ever invented; apart from my headphones they top everything._ I press the button shooting the line into the air duct and give it a tug before retracting the line bringing me up. I hoist the rest of my body into the tight claustrophobic space.

Setting my lips into a thin line I hold my breath as the intruder rounds the corner a second later. He's muscular and decked out in nothing but black. His hair is dyed black too and it covers his eyes. Actually most of this man's face is concealed because he has his head down. He opens every door and checks inside. He's properly sweeping the place. I realise that the intruder is searching for something or most likely someone. Another step and he's right below where I am hiding. I suck in a deep breathe and launch myself out of the air duct. I land heavily on the man's shoulders and manage to bring him down. The impact causes pain to surge in my right shoulder. I spring back up to my feet and take a fighting stance. I freeze instantly when I see who my opponent is. I back up a bit, something I have never done in a fight. _It can't be. No, why the hell would…oh no!_

"Zero we need to talk, now!" My dad whispers harshly.

"Dad! What the hell? You can't be here. This is my school!"

"Shut up and listen girl!"

I don't reply just glare at him. He's now inches away from me and I have to crane my neck to properly see into his putrid eyes.

"You will do exactly as I saw, got it? Good, now if you say anything about me, just one thing, I will hunt you down. Actually I'll hunt down your pathetic friends if you so much as speak my name,"

"What are you talking about? I don't-"

The slap came out of no where. One minute I was standing there, confused and angry beyond belief, the next there's a stinging in my cheek and my head smacks against the wall. I struggle to stay standing and when I turn back my father is breathing down my neck. _What is he talking about?_ He takes something out of his pocket and dumps it in mine. His massive hand grips my sore shoulder and pins me to the wall. I'm trying so hard not to tremble.

"This coin is important. Don't show anyone or tell anyone otherwise I will pay you and your friends a visit,"

I nod. I have no idea what my dad is on about, maybe he's just drunk again, but the sound of feet sprinting up hallways echoes around us. Someone is coming. I'm free! My dad death stares me one more time and slams my head into wall, squeezing the life out of both my shoulders. He leans in to whisper in my ear. I want nothing more than to punch him, but I know if I do then I'll loose that fight.

"Not a single worthless soul, you hear me? You didn't get a chance to see my face, got it? Good, don't try anything Nothing,"

That last word sends a shudder running through me. That's the name that he used to always call me. Nothing, because that's what I am to him. Suddenly he punches me in the face and the world shifts out of focus. The pressure is released from my shoulders and I slum to the floor. As I lye there I see my dad's boots skid around the corner and out of sight, before I loose myself to darkness. He never even looked back.

TRIXIE

We don't bother with our masks. This isn't an INK mission. Macbeth is definitely not behind this. We run down endless hallways, occasionally taking wrong turns. We've only been at Pinkerton High School for a week. Newton directs us to the right and then again down another hallway to the left. I glance around. We are in the boy's dorm area. Almost there just a little further. The whole time this infernal alarm has been blaring at us. I've got a headache now and I wish it would shut up. Unfortunately it doesn't. Newton informs us that the girl's dorms are just around this corner. Vin sprints off and disappears from view. Seconds later there's a shriek. Newton and I pick up the pace. I can't help but stop dead in my tracks once I round the corner.

Zero is lying on the floor unconscious. Zero is never unconscious! Something has happened and my guess is that the intruder got to her first. Vin is kneeling down next to her, trying desperately to wake her up. Shaking off my moment of paralysation I grab Newton by the arm and drag him over to kneel beside Vin. I check that she's still breathing, which thankfully she is. Zero's normally crystal white hair is stained a little at the back with a dark red. I place my hand where it is and pull it back instantly.

"There's a cut on the back of her head and it looks like someone has punched her in the face," I say.

On her right cheek a rounded purple bruise is beginning to form. Vin shakes her violently, yelling at her to wake up. I watch Newton place a steady hand on his arm. Vin stops, but his eyes never leave Zero's still form. Suddenly the alarm cuts out and I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief for my aching ears.

"Who ever attacked Zero has left. Mr. Soper will be coming to inspect the school soon. Newton, go and find him." I say

"Okay Trix, I'll radio in when I find him,"

Vin turns to me after Newton has run off, "who do you think it was?"

"It could have been anyone, Vin. Zero must have tried to stop them. Obviously this guy was good and beat her. She'll be fine."

He nods and goes back to staring. Minutes later Newton's voice resonates out of my pen.

"Trixie I'm with Mr. Soper now. We're heading your way."

"Okay Newton thanks,"

Another minute trickles by before Mr. Soper followed closely by Newton come barrelling around the corner. Mr. Soper's face falls as he sees Zero's body lying unmoving on the carpeted ground. He checks her for injuries and pales more when he finds the cut on her head. Without even bothering to look at us, he scoops her up and marches off towards the infirmary. We follow, but almost crash into the one person I was hoping not to see today. Macbeth. Although, when she sees Zero in Mr. Soper's arms the look on her face is genuine concern. Mr. Soper glances at her then at us.

"Miss Macbeth, please take these three outside. The police will be here shortly. I'll be there in a moment,"

"Y-yes Sir," Macbeth stutters still in shock.

We're herded out to the gate with all the other kids. The sound of sirens in the distances makes everyone turn around. We've got a lot of explaining to do.

**Hope I've made it interesting for you. All will be revealed in...well as soon as I write it. Next chapter coming sone time this week hopefully (might be next weekend) Really sorry that its taken this long to become interesting, but the action will hopefully increase from here on. If you have any suggestions for the story please tell me, because I'm sort of stuck right now. A little motivation will do wonders. Okay then I'll see you all soon and thanks again for reading this! Especially the people that have reviewd and favourited/followed this story. YOU ARE THE BEST!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I am so sorry for this. It's really short I know and it's been a while since I updated and this chapter isn't the best and it probably has so many spelling mistakes you could fill a whole book, BUT (cowers in the corner, using a chair as a shield) I thought this story wasn't that great any more. Come on guys I'm seriously not feeling the love. Only 10 reviews... :( anyway now that I'm finally on holidays I will be able to get this show back on the road. That's enough of me digging a hole on with the (terrible) I mean sort of average chapter. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

ZERO

My eyes flutter open. There's a blinding light that floods my vision. I'm forced to squint because of it. It burns holes in my eyes, but slowly I pry them open. I'm obviously lying down, but where I am makes by brow crease in confusion. A white wash ceiling stares down at me, but the last thing I can recall is…I jolt up right in shock. An overwhelming sense of vertigo swamps me. My head is thumping a million miles an hour. It hurts! That's all I can think. I gingerly lye back onto the soft deflated pillow and suck in a shaky breath. My dad, he was here and he threatened me.

"Nothing unusual there," I mutter.

There's a squeak as the door is cracked open a little. I tense up. Is it him? Has he come back to get me? I push myself up onto an elbow and attempt to sit up again. Spikes of blonde hair poke themselves into the room. I sigh in relief. Vin enters followed quickly by Trixie and Newton. I do my best to smile and so do they. Trixie perches herself on the edge of the bed and stares at me as if I'm under a microscope.

"How are you feeling Zero?"

"Geez Trix, you look like a professional doctor, but yeah alright I guess,"

"She's fine," Newton smirks.

"What happened?" Vin asks shyly.

I frown at that. Should I tell them? No, no way. My dad never goes back on a promise. If I even drop a hint he'll know and then my friends will pay for my _disobedience._ I shrug and shake my head.

"I was attacked from behind. Suddenly I was thrown to the floor and punched unconscious. Never got a glimpse at that monsters face," I growl.

"Well, at least you're awake now. I swear Mr. Soper was about to explode, he was so angry at who ever attacked you," Vin says.

"Mr. Soper was _angry_?" I say in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, it was kinda scary," Newton squeaks.

I smirk at that. I feel so awkward lying down while that all look down at me. I attempt once again to sit up. The others protest, but I simply ignore them as usual. I am not going to sit here helpless. I can't let him think I've run off scared out of my wits, because I'm not. Well, maybe a little…Nausea grips me and moan. Gripping the edge of the bed with one hand while the other holds my head I wait for the sensation to pass. Once it has I become aware of someone's hand resting on my own. I can't let my dad think I've become attached to my friends. If he thinks I don't really have anything to do with them, perhaps he'll leave them out of this. Whatever the _this_ is. I glare at Vin's hand and with draw my own.

"I'm fine, Vin. Really. Where's Mr. Soper,"

I can tell Vin's hurt, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he shrugs to say he doesn't know where Mr. Soper is. I sigh and stand up, instantly regretting it. I collapse back onto the bed with a groan. That's when the door opens yet again to reveal none other than Mr. Soper. He marches straight up to my bed and places a steady but firm hand on my shoulder.

"Zero, it's good to see you awake. How are you?"

"Fine, sir,"

"No you're not!" Trixie snaps, "you can't even properly stand up without feeling dizzy,"

"Zero?" I sigh and look away as Mr. Soper continues, "Then you must rest. The police have arrived and are nagging me to allow them to question you, but don't worry I said that you are still unconscious. They've left now, well have meant to be. Unfortunately you will have to answer a few questions, but only once you feel ready Zero. There's no rush,"

I nod. At that Mr. Soper leaves and I wait for my friends to say goodbye. He looked tired and quite stressed. I can only imagine what he would have had to endure. The endless questions that he couldn't give answers to, parents complaining, the police harassing him, the threat of loosing his job, being afraid that the man (my dad) is still around and then me. I grab Newton's wrist and pull him close.

"Watch Mr. Soper will you? He's under so much stress, Macbeth might take advantage of that,"

"Will do Zero, we'll sort it out,"

Before Newton has a chance to walk away I have to ask the one question I really don't want an answer to.

"Hay, what happened to the guy that attacked me?"

The others glance at each other, uncertainly.

"We don't know, Zero," Trixie mutters.

"Hey it might be on the news! You know like a man hunter or something," Vin says turning on a TV on the opposite wall.

The dead screen splutters to life and everyone gathers around the foot of the bed. I kick Vin out of the way and scoot to the edge of the bed. He pulls a face and I roll my eyes. The channels flash past until Trixie calls out for Vin to go back two stations. Sure enough a picture of Pinkerton High pops up on the screen. A reporter stands outside the looming iron gates, a stern pair of eyes staring straight at us.

"A break in at Pinkerton High School today caused the school to go into a lock down. In this incident a student has been injured and is currently receiving medical attention. The injuries are not severe but because of them police are still waiting to question this eye witness,"

"Look at that Zero," Newton giggles, "you're an eye witness,"

"Hooray for me," I say sarcastically without any emotion what so ever.

The lady continues to speak, drawing our attention back, "The person responsible for all of this has slipped through police forces,"

I honestly don't know what to think of that. Should I be happy that my dad isn't going to jail or should I be outraged that the man that attacked me and threatened everything I care about is still out there, stalking my every move?

"We will continue to give live updates on this matter. Now on to other news a man in his late forties has disappeared. Neighbours state they barely knew him and didn't notice anyone or anything suspicious around the time of the disappearance. Police are currently looking into the issue. If anyone has any information regarding both of today's stories please inform your local police station,"

It's then that the news channel broadcasts an image of the missing man. I give an involuntary cry of alarm. All my friends glance at me, but I barely register them. All I can see is his face. It's the man that slammed me up against a wall and blackmailed me to keep my trap shut about it. I subconsciously thumb the tiny coin stuffed in my pocket. I feel sick to the core. I'm vaguely aware that Vin is trying to get my attention, but all I can do is stare in horror. He's out there. They won't catch him, there's no way. He has done what he's always done, what he did with me…he packed up and left. It's rocked me to the bone. He's free to come after me and all of my friends, even Mr. Soper. I can't believe this. My dad is the missing man.

**I think I rabitted a bit on in the last chapter but I needed to get a few extra words in to make it look longer. Please don't give up on me. I'm a bit stuck so if you have any suggestions, any at all I'll be more than happy to hear them out. Thanks again for this. Oh and before I forget I would like to give a massive shout out to all the people who have favourited/followed and reviewed this story. You guys are AWSOME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't shoot me I am SO SORRY! Technology is murdering me! It's short but I might be able to post another chapter this week. I PROMISE! Ok you're all probably thinking "what took so long?" Well truth is my computer died literally. First the screen went static blue, which was seriously wierd and only on white parts (all my word docs!) It gave me a massive headache. Then the main prt of the computer got corrupt so it won't turn on at all. I do have another but it doesn't have word on it (of course)Now I have lost my USB with all my stories on it. I still haven't found it and probably won't plus exams. I'm really stressed out. But don't worry I've put a massive twist in this chapter and I will update faster from now on (hopefully...) **

VIN

The police are still here. It's cool and all that there are police at our school, but the reason that they're here isn't. I'm sitting next to Trixie and Newton at the moment on the grass. Newton keeps drumming his fingers on the ground. The police have been in Mr. Soper's office with Zero for an hour already. I wonder if she's okay. _No, stupid of course she's not! Her father's missing and she's just been attacked by an unknown man only to have to endure an hour of questioning!_

"Ahh, we can't just sit here doing nothing. Trixie let's go up to HQ and listen in on the conversation,"

"No Vin, we can't. Zero specifically asked me not to. She'll tell us what happened in her own time. As much as it annoys me we have to respect her wishes,"

"Why do you always sound so official? Fine, so what _can_ we do?" I persist.

"We wait," Newton sighs.

"Can we at least go up to HQ? There's bean bags up there instead of the ground."

The other two shrug and stand up. We approach the front doors, but a tall serious officer cuts us off.

"I'm sorry you three no one's allowed to enter the premises. Forensics are sweeping the place now but should be done in half an hour." The female officer says bluntly.

"Half an hour!" I say.

"Yes sir. Now can you and your friends please move away. I know it must be hard right now, but please just do as you are told and then this whole thing will be over soon."

I make an immature huffing noise and move of back to the grass patch we were at before. Most of the other kids have been picked up by their parents and gone home. Newton's dad won't answer the phone. Newton says he's probably in his lab and can't hear. Trixie's parents are currently finishing up a tour and won't be back for another three days. Mine, well they're spies do I really have any other excuse than that.

Trixie suddenly nudges me in the gut. I go to snap at her, but then I see what she has. Three officers have exited Mr. Soper's office along with the man himself and finally Zero. She looks exhausted. I can't help but notice that she's trying to suppress a yawn. There are a few more words exchanged and then the officers' move off. Zero then turns to Mr. Soper, they say something and then he too leaves, rubbing his eyes. I notice Zero gingerly rolling her shoulder, wincing then catching sight of us. I wave frantically a huge stupid smile on my face. She walks over to us and shoots me a half hearted grin.

"Hey guys,"

"Zero what happened?" I suddenly blurt out, "I mean you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, it's just…"

"It's cool I rather rant on to you guys than keep all this pent up. I told them what happened. How the guy jumped me from behind, punched me unconscious and that I never got a look at his face."

"_That_ took an hour?" Newtons asks.

"They wanted more detail. Like around how tall he was, what was he wearing all that stuff. I swear I almost fell asleep," She pauses for a moment and her face darkens, "Um I'm gonna go and get something to eat, so I'll…uh yeah see you guys later,"

"Um okay bye," I say as Zero walks off.

I shoot a worried glance at Trixie who only gives m a pointed look of 'give her time' and walks over to the front gates. Newton and I follow her. There's a terrible screech of rubber tyres on tar as three black cars with tinted windows roll up outside the Pinkerton's gates. Adults in suits step out two of which are my parents!

"Mum, Dad! Over here," I call, running up to them.

"Hello Vin. I'm sorry sweetie we aren't staying long. We just have to deal with some stuff first," My mum smiles.

"Is it to do with the intruder thing?"

"Yes. Thank god he didn't hurt you. We should never have left you here in the first place. That other school you went to was far safer."

"Dad seriously it could have happened to anyone. And it wasn't me it was Zero."

"Ah yes, speaking of your friend which hopefully you've been staying clear of, we need to speak to her. Do you know where she is Vin," My dad says scanning the yard.

"Well she should be in the cafeteria, but-"

Too late, my parents push past me, my mum patting my head first before running off. I glance at the others and race after my mysterious parents. Bursting through the double doors. Vin intruded into a sight he thought he would _never_ see. His mum and dad were handcuffing the only girl in the world that he loved, Zero!

ZERO

I had to get away from them. My friends were in danger now and I had to put as much distance as I could from them to me. My dad can't know that I actually do care for them. No that can never happen. It was an extremely weak excuse, but hey I was hungry. Before I could even take a bite of my sushi roll the doors were thrown open. I narrow my eyes at the two figures occupying the door. Instantly I'm up on my feet. My shoulder still hurts and my head throbs, the sudden movement not helping. I sigh when I realise that it's only Vin's parents. I smile and begin to walk over to them. I halt in mid step when I see that their usual calm and caring eyes are serious and sinister. They glare at me.

"Zero please remain where you are. You are under arrest," Vin's mum says bluntly.

"What?!"

Vin's dad pulls my hands behind my back. Without thinking I lash out. Twisting around I wriggle my hands free and take up a fight stance. I frantically look around. My eyes fall on my friends standing in the door way. Vin looks so hurt. I can't fight his parents. I sigh and relax. Cold, skin pinching handcuffs are locked onto my wrists. I stare at Vin. Did he know about this? I plead with my eyes for him to do something.

"Mum Dad, please stop what the hell are you doing?"

"We are making an arrest son, stay out of it," His dad says.

"I know that! Why Zero? She's the victim! She's my _friend_, please let her go!"

"Vin your friend is in league with a wanted criminal. We are bringing Zero in for questioning, if that's even what your real name is which I'm guessing isn't." Vin's mum says grabbing my arm and dragging me outside.

"Please," I say, staring directly into the woman's eyes, "what ever you think I did or whatever I swear I didn't."

"I suggest you don't speak Zero,"

"How long…?" I sigh, knowing that they know I mean the questioning.

"As long as it takes to get every detail we need," Vin's dad says firmly.

With that I'm tossed into the back seat of a black car. I manage to spare one last glance over my shoulder. Tears blot my vision as I lock eyes with none other than Vin.

VIN

I can't believe any of this. What the hell is happening? My parents who I have finally gotten back are now arresting my…friend. Zero look's back at me. Tears run down my face as I see her own blur. Then she's gone. It's when that door slams shut that I break out of the haze. I start running as fast as I can towards them, an arm stretched out reaching for the girl I love.

"NO, ZERO! Don't please. Mum, Dad, don't do this!"

The car screeches away, but that won't stop me. I'll chase it all the way if I have to. What does stop me is Trixie and Newton holding me back. I don't struggle, just watch in despair as the care rounds the corner. I turn away. Trixie places a hand on my shoulder.

"Vin…,"

"No, she's coming back. We're going to get Zero back. I know she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Vin, how are we supposed to do that? Sure we're INK, but these are federal _agents_!" Newton wails.

"Yes they are and their my parents. Which means I know where their office is."

"Yeah and where's that?" Trixie asks cocking her hip.

"In my own home,"

**As I said not that good. I haven't even re-read it so sorry for the mistakes. Reviews are much needed. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story I'm half way now. Oh my god ONLY HALF WAY! That's it I'm typing unti lmy fingers bleed! See you next time :)**


End file.
